The Girls and Their Boys
by SSBBwizard96
Summary: Eleanor, Perrie, Danielle, and Taylor are ex's of the boys and each wants them back. They're in for a rude awakening. Parings: Zouis, Niam, and Zarry.


Chapter 1: Yay!

Louis Pov

My hands shook uncontrollably as opened the door to find Perrie holding something behind her back.

"Why hello there Louis!" She said with a death glare.

I was so damn scared I couldn't even respond to her. My heart stopped and I was unable to move.

"How are you doing this evening?" She said while slowly revealing the switchblade she had in her hands.

This bitch was going to kill me. What a warm welcome.

She a took a step forward with her weapon in aimed at me.

"ZAYYYYYN!" I shrieked, now on the ground because she was holding the knife over me.

"You motherfucker think you can still my man, and then turn him gay without me knowing?! Bitch you have another thing coming!" She bellowed while bringing the knife closer to my face.

I couldn't even think straight. This bitch was crazy. Damn, Zayn you hear me!?

"Shut the fuck up!" She yelled after I squealed for Zayn.

"Please don't kill m-" I was cut off.

"Bitch! I said shut the hell up!" The knife was now millimeters from my right cheek.

"I-I-I..." I stuttered.

"How many times do I have to tell you?!"

The knife was now on my cheek when we heard a voice from upstairs.

"Who are you calling a bitch!?" Zayn bellowed while running down the stairs.

Yay! my hero has arrived! What you gonna do now Perrie?

Zayn's Pov

I was in the shower when I heard someone yell. "Not again!" I thought while I hurried out, got dressed and saw what the matter was.

There she was. Perrie again. Damn won't she just leave us alone!

"Who you calling a bitch!" I yelled while rushing to Louis' safety.

Perrie glared at me with an evil smile on her face.

Oh my fucking god! She was about to stab my boyfriend! This bitch is balistic.

"Get the fuck up off of him!" I demanded.

"Make me!" She dared.

I immdieatly dashed into her but she turned the knife in my direction and I was almost stabbed. Louis was still on the ground still scared as hell with his hands over his head.

"P-p-put that down!" I ordered her.

"I sure will!" She said with a sarcastic smirk. "On one condition, you leave him right now!"

I can't live without Louis. He is my heart and soul, my everything. I love him with all my heart.

"Fuck no!" I replied.

That's it Zayn, way to stick up for your lover.

"Well if I can't have you, I'm afraid nobody can!" She said now aiming the knife back at Louis.

Louis started shrieking again.

I can't let this bitch kill my love!

"Perrie, I don't love you anymore! Now fuck off!" I said getting closer to her.

I had to get that knife.

"Good bye Louis!" The knife was now on his cheek again.

I had to do something!

"Ewwww what the fuck!" She yelled in disgust after I spat on the side of her face.

Seeing the opportunity, I grabbed her wrist and yanked the knife from her hand.

Louis looked a little relieved that I had the knife.

I'd done it! Zayn you are genius! Now her game is over!

"Now leave you psychopathic motherfucker!" I ordered her. "Before I call the police!"

She looked shocked that her plan had failed.

"Wow." She said, now clapping. "You deserve a round of applause..." She said sarcastically.

"Go!" Louis shouted at her.

"Make me!" She taunted.

Why won't she leave? The fuck is up with her? Well I'll just use this to get her out!

"We told you to leave!" I bellowed at her now pointing the knife at her.

"Nope!" She smiled.

Ok, enough is enough.

"Bitch, we told you to leave!" I yelled now close to her with the knife.

She continued to smirk.

"What ya gonna do Zayn? Stab me?" She taunted.

I brought the knife to her chin.

"Ya damn right I am! Now lev-" I was cut off.

Perrie whistled and suddenly two huge hound dogs ran into our house. They immediately came for me.

The vicious animals threw off my balance and I fell on the ground, dropping the knife.

Louis was backed horrified and still didn't move a muscle.

"Shit!" I yelled as I fell to the ground.

Perrie had a huge smiled on her face and she sashayed to pick up the knife.

"Perr-" I started to say, the dogs were basically on top of me and had vicious teeth.

Louis screamed his ass off again so I couldn't hear much else. I saw Perrie walking over to Louis again with knife. My heart ached that I couldn't be there to protect him. If only I had the strength to push this fucking dog off me. They wouldn't stop barking and one of them was growling and white foam formed at its mouth. He was standing right above me on the ground. The other circled my body while glaring at my face. Where the hell did she get these from?

I turned my head to see Perrie with the knife on Louis' cheek. I know they're mumbling something but of course I can't hear over Louis screaming and the dogs.

I tried my best to break free of the dogs but it's no use. About 5 minutes go by and the next thing I know, the dog starts to bite my face. It had the most sharpest teeth and dug deep imprint into my maxilla (cheek bone).

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I wailed in some of the most intense pain. Blood now rushed down my cheek from the marks.

Next thing I know, the other dog bit the center of my left leg.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SHIT!" I yelled even louder than Louis was screaming. Tears were now rushing down my face. I've never felt pain like this. A pool of blood rushed from my leg.

I glance at my left to find a laughing Perrie and a very sobby Louis.

"ZAYYYYNNNNN!" The boy weeped loudly with tears fulling rushing down his face.

Seeing him like this and the pain I'm in disabled me to speak back.

One of the dogs licked the pool of blood running from my leg.

The other one bit deeply into my arm.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I exclaimed.

The same dog quickly but into my other arm. It had a rabies infection. Now 2 more pools of blood formed around me.

Perrie had the biggest smile on her face at the sight of this.

Louis couldn't look. He shut his eyes and covered his ears.

I could feel myself slipping away as the seconds went by and the blood pools got larger.

This is it.

I glance to the left one more time to see my love of life. I gave him an "I love you" wink even though he wasn't looking at me.

I then saw Perrie point towards my neck.

Both dogs, with blood teeth and rabies came closer to my face with demon eyes.

Both of them opened their mouths at the same time to consume my neck.

I closed my eyes.

I took in one last breath of air.

Louis' Pov

The dogs bit his neck and yanked his guts all around the room.

"ZAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYN!" I yelped as my lover was killed right before my eyes.

The dogs then feasted on the remains of his body.

Perrie looked a little shocked but was still smirking.

Him being dead was the same as me being dead. Without Zayn, I have no reason to exist.

My heart jumped when Perrie turned around back to me with the knife.

"It's you're fault Louis! Now don't you feel like shit for doing this to Zayn?" She yelled at me.

My brain couldn't begin to process a response.

Wasting no time, she jabbed the knife straight into my cheek and blood spilled like a waterfall down my face along with my tears.

I had never cried and sobbed so much in my life.

"How's that feel?" She smiled.

I ignored her completely.

Is this what I deserve? What crime did I commit? All I did was love Zayn. Is this karma?

Wasting no time, she jabbed the other cheek.

I had lost my voice to scream anymore. I don't care anymore, Zayn is dead. I just took it like it was nothing.

"NOW YOU'RE GONNA DIE YOU BITCH!" She bellowed.

She continued to jab me repeatedly in my cheeks. After 7 minutes or so she began slicing my stomach.

I squealed with every inch she dug in. There was nothing I could do. Good bye life.

I was looking at the dogs. I saw Zayn's head, or what was left of it being passed back and forth between them. One took a bite then passed it to the other.

"Good boys!" Perrie said to the dogs.

She was now done cutting my stomach. I felt a terrible sensation as my blood and intestines rushed all over the floor and even combined in Zayn's blood pool.

The dogs were just finishing up the last bit of Zayn's remains and then ate my insides afterwards.

Perrie chuckled. "Eat up boys!"

I should've never joined this band. Shoulda never talked to Zayn. Shoulda never fell in love with him. Shoulda never went on the X factor. Shoulda never done any of this. Shoulda never been born.

Perrie lifted the knife one last time and stabbed my open heart.

Perrie's Pov

Yay!

"That's going on Instagram!" I said as I pulled out my phone.


End file.
